


Oh my wings

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angel Wonho, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, human shownu, i'll add tags as i go, showho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: oh my wings…. i should go back to heaven..





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> ' In heaven, all the interesting people are missing. '
> 
>  
> 
> Hi hello anniyeong ^^
> 
> i'm here with a chaptered showho at last. but i gotta tell you, the showho is not gonna be that focused on. all the members are gonna be there and showho is gonna be there too. i have like 70% of the plot in my head so hopefully, i'll update rapidly.  
> i don't think there'll be smut in here and like the usual, i don't know how many chapters it's gonna be.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this story ^^  
> let's get started!
> 
> ps. you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
> [@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

      

 

 

from the moment the staff lady came in with the newly arrived pillows, he felt a pang in his chest. it was like his heart turned as heavy as a stone, hanging by a thin thread and threatening to fall to his stomach at any second. it was like all of a sudden there was the desire to sit on the floor and cry. it was like.. it was like longing.

 

“ there’s gonna be a pillow-fight scene. shownu, take this one. kihyun take the other. “ the director instructed as the staff handed the two members the relatively big pillows.

hoseok’s eyes followed the pillow into kihyun’s hands before they turned to hyunwoo’s.

“ oh? they smell so good! “ hyunwoo said sniffing the pillow.

“ they do? “ kihyun lifted the pillow to his face and sniffed it “ it doesn’t smell like anything, though?! “ the younger said confused.

hyunwoo, walked the few steps toward the latter and sniffed on the feathers that were inside the fabric.

“ they do! they smell so freaking good! how can you not sense it!? is your nose stuffed or something?! “ the leader raised his eyebrows at kihyun sarcastically.

“ really?! “ the vocalist sniffed it again “ don’t mess with me hyung! it doesn’t have any kind of smell to it what-so-ever! “

“ you’re turning old ki! “ the older clicked his tongue “ hoseokie! come sniff these and tell kihyun he’s being ridiculous! “ hyunwoo had a big smile on his face when he turned to him. but as soon as they were face to face, when their eyes met, the smile disappeared slowly. after all, they hadn’t talked for about a week now.

 

he didn’t know what to do. he didn’t wanna smile at the older or do what he had asked him because hoseok still pretty much deserved an apology for what happened last week. they had a pile of unsolved problems between them and he didn’t wanna give in just because hyunwoo had called his name so beautifully.

but… he had a sudden urge in him. he wanted to be close. to hyunwoo or the pillows, he didn’t know.

“ how should you make them fly? will you have to hit them? “ he decided to ignore the older’s request and change the subject in hopes of taking his mind off the weird feeling inside his chest.

“ yeah. i think so. i’ll just hit jooheon with it and make the feathers come out in the process. “ kihyun laughed his devil laugh at their cute rapper who was pretty much offended by how things turned out.

“ get ready, 1..” the director’s voice cut them off and they started rolling.

 

it felt strange. it was like the moment the feathers flew in the air and started falling down, hoseok felt light. heavy inside still, but light like he was standing on the clouds where there was no gravity weighing him down. everything was in a blur. he tried to catch the falling whites but he couldn’t even manage a single one of them. they all slipped through his pale fingers and landed on the floor.

 

“ cut “

the voice brought him back to reality. or not quite. hyungwon said something next to him but he couldn’t register what it was. his attention was on the feathers and how the members and the staff mindlessly stepped on them walking around. it was like with each touch of a foot on the scattered feathers on the floor, a sharp needle poked at the skin of his back. it hurt.

 

not being able to stay afar anymore, hoseok knelt down and grabbed a fistful of the white feathers gently. they were so soft to the touch and like hyunwoo had said, they smelled so damn good. he couldn’t pinpoint what it was like cuz he had never smelt a scent like this before but it was awfully familiar.

“ oh my wings… i should go back to heaven..”

he didn’t know why he said that. he just did. it was like his mouth talked all on its own. why would he say such a thing?! he was probably getting all caught up with the fans’ concept of them being fallen angels. fallen angels… angels…

his eyes jumped on the floor from one spot to the other aimlessly as his body grew cold. _angels, angels, angels.._ why was the word repeating itself so much in his head?

_i should go back to heaven_

the guys started goofing around, playing and shouting and meanwhile stepping more and more on the white feathers. the more they jumped around, the more the pain became bold.

_my wings…_

 

“ **STOP** “ he shouted as he looked up. everyone had stopped what they were doing and they were all staring at him with big shocked eyes.

“ hoseoki? what’s wrong? “

“ hyung, what happened? “

“ are you okay? “

the members circled around him in concern, not knowing that every step they took hurt him further inside.

“ i… “ he was short on air. he knew he was panting and that he still had the feathers in his hands from before. they felt right and in place in his palms. like they were where they belonged.

“ please just.. don’t step on them.. “ he said in the smallest voice because he couldn’t talk any louder than that.

“ woah! hoseok hyung has achieved a new level of sentimentality! “ changkyun choked and patted him on the shoulder. “ don’t worry hyung. they don’t have feelings so they won’t feel pain. i promise you. “ they all chuckled and patted him on the head or his arm.

 

the director was satisfied with the recorded scene so everyone was moved to the next spot. despite the announcements of going to get their hair and makeup fixed, hoseok stayed behind. he stood there and stared at the feathers that were now all over the place. he was alone in the room and if only he could gather them all…

.

.

wait.. maybe there was a way. maybe if he lifted his hands in the air, somehow, just somehow they all came to him.

“ i’m going crazy. this isn’t game of thrones. nothing will happen by me raising my hands in the air.. “ he thought to himself. but, doing it wouldn’t hurt anyone so..

 

raising his left arm first, he felt a sparkle in his chest. his right arm raised all on its own and his eyes closed themselves as well. he wasn’t in control of his body anymore. he couldn’t see. he could only feel.

he felt how feathers brushed over his skin and flew to his back. he felt a stinging pain over his shoulder blades and his muscles flexed on their own. several minutes must have passed before he felt a breeze that invited him to open his eyes.

 

“ you found what you’ve lost at last. “ he heard the words of the beautiful lady although there was no-one standing in front of him and no voice.

“ it’s time to go back. “ he felt the warm and welcoming smile on the face that was communicating with him.

“ h-…how?.. “ he had so many questions but that one seemed the most important at the moment.

“ it’s easy. you just spread your wings and fly. like this. “ big, beautiful wings spread from behind the lady right in front of his eyes. she smiled at him again and jumped in the air, wings closed and then spread again once she was in the sky. wait- weren’t they in a building? why was there a sky above their heads?!

“ hurry. we don’t have much time. “

“ but i don’t have wings.. how can i fly when i don’t have wings?! “ it felt like a dream. none of it could have been real. their voices echoed through the place. they were in the building of their music video shooting spot but there was a big bright cloudy sky surrounding them. and the lady with no particular face had wings keeping him in place in the air above hoseok’s head.

“ but you do have wings. you just lost them for a glimpse of time. now you got them back. look behind you! “ the warm and gentle voice talked again.

it was a dream and so it didn’t surprise hoseok that much when he saw big beautiful white feathered wings behind himself. he was a person with a wild imagination after all. his mind was perfectly capable of creating such real images in his sleep.

“ come on. let’s go. heaven awaits. “ there went the lady into the sky, flying toward the source of light that shone through the endless cotton-like clouds.

it was a dream so it was okay. he wasn’t gonna lose his chance of exploring what heaven could look and feel like. he was gonna tell all about it to his members once he woke up. like he had always done with his strange dreams.

“ coming “ he smiled wide, spread the wings, _his_ wings and jumped up. following the lady in the path that led them to a whole other universe. a look to the back revealed that he could no longer see the building or anything Earth-like. it was all light and color.


	2. Two

it felt like an eternity and no time at all when after flying endlessly into the light, they reached a gate.

it wasn’t the usual kind of gate hoseok was familiar with. masses of clouds have gathered on one giant spot, leaving no space between them but a small circle that let so much light pass through, he couldn’t keep looking straight at it for more than a moment.

 

“ come. “ the lady encouraged him further.

“ but, how can we pass through such a small hole? i can barely fit an arm in there. i can’t pass through. “ he was being silly. it was a dream and in dreamland anything was possible.

“ we don’t have a body. we’re made of grace and grace does not have shape. “

and that’s when hoseok flew toward the small hole in the mass of clouds. toward the light that as he passed through, didn’t irritate his eyes anymore.

 

“ i was afraid you’ve become dirtied with humans’ sins. but you’re still holy. “ the lady said once she had joined him on the other side.

“ welcome home Barachiel. “

hoseok was confused. no, to name it confusion would be an understatement.

“ humans’ sins? how.. how can you tell i’m holy? what does that even mean?! and.. why did you call me that? my name’s not whatever you just called me. it’s hoseok! lee hoseok! “ he had no hard time in keeping himself floating in the air with his newly added wings. it was strange because although it was a dream, he could feel them causing his muscles to move with each action. he could feel the breeze moving through each of the white soft feathers, ruffling them up a bit.

“ no unholy being can pass through the gate of heaven. “ the lady smiled or hoseok felt like she did since he couldn’t really make out a shape for the latter.

“ your memories are scattered. you shall recall it all once you lie down in the golden lake. “ she said as she gestured for him to follow her.

“ your name is Barachiel. and your ministering angels have been waiting for you to return. “ she said as they made their way toward a place that resembled a huge building.

the whole place was made of glass that reflected various colors and made it impossible to see inside. it was breath-taking and he was so focused and in awe by it that once they were inside, he realized he hadn’t looked around while on their way at all.

 

“ Barachiel! you are back at last my friend. “ he was greeted by another and behind the new figure stood several more individuals. all in silence and all observing him.

“ this dream is getting really weird. i kinda wanna wake up now.. “ hoseok couldn’t help it. he was feeling really uneasy and he just wanted to wake up. to go find hyunwoo and other members and just be near them. maybe he would even hug the slightly older man because his warm embrace was what he felt himself in a terrible need of all of a sudden. hoseok just wanted to open his eyes and see hyunwoo by his side.

“ dream? this is not a dream Barachiel. you are a prince of heaven. you were sent down on a mission and you lost your wings while fulfilling your duties. its been a while but your grace found its way back to you and Haniel came to guide you back home. “ the one in front of him gestured toward the lady whose names was Haniel apparently.

the uneasy feeling grew bigger and from the place that he once had a heart but now couldn’t feel the weight of, a terrible pain began spreading.

 

squeezing his eyes shut, he repeated the words like a mantra. “ wake up. wake up. come on hoseok, wake up. “

he didn’t. when he opened his eyes, he was still surrounded by the unfamiliar presence of the crowd in the strongly aesthetic building.

“ i wanna go back. i have to go back. “ the pain grew bigger just like his devastation as he turned around, attempting to go all the way back to the so-called ‘gate’ of heaven. if he passed through it and flew down, he would be able to rejoin his team-mates again…right? it was all insane and could not be really happening.

 

“ if you go back, without an assigned mission, you will fall. “ Haniel’s voice ripped through the ear-piercing silence of the space. and hoseok stopped on his track, frozen.

“ you will lose your wings and your grace for good. and will be punished for several lifetimes. needless to say, the desire you have for doing such sin, will not come to fulfill. “

he couldn’t really understand a word she said. but there was a horror to it. something that shook his entire being and forced him to think twice before flying away. _‘falling’_ was what terrified him without him really knowing the reason why.

 

“ i think it’s best if we took you to the golden lake now. once you are surrounded by the waves, you will remember all that has been forgotten. “

there was no escaping it. he couldn’t risk falling. there was a force that wasn’t allowing him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi ^^  
> so, fun fact: both hoseokie's and Barachiel's zodiac signs are Pisces! our hoseoki really is an angel :') 
> 
> please note that i don't know shit about angelic stuff and just chose Barachiel because according to Wikipedia, he fits the character i have in my mind for hoseok in this story the best. also i am not religious so if any of the things i describe doesn't match the details said in your religion, kindly excuse it :D


	3. Three

The golden lake was…literally a golden lake. thick glittery gold waves created by the waterfall of equally gold water. it wasn’t water but hoseok didn’t know what it was so he decided to just label it as that.

 

“ go on Barachiel. you should let the waves surround your body as you lay still. they will help you remember your true identity. “ Haniel encouraged him further and hoseok did just that. walking toward the lake with hit naked feet on a soft surface. but once he reached the lake, he stopped, hesitating.

“ it’s okay. it won’t hurt. “ the latter ensured him.

 

hoseok took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the intoxicatingly fresh air that made him a bit dizzy. he gathered the courage to raise his right foot just enough to move it toward the lake and tap the surface of the golden liquid with his toes. it wasn’t hot or cold. he wasn’t really sure if it really had a temperature to itself.

sighing, he let his foot sink into the gold liquid, feeling the thickness of it on his skin. his foot was down to the knee when he finally felt the bottom of the lake under his heel. swallowing, he looked back at Haniel, who nodded at him with warmth and moved his other foot into the lake as well. standing there with his wings wide open as to not get them dirtied by this strange glittery liquid thing.

 

but it was ridiculous. he was told that he had to lie down in the lake, meaning his entire body, including his wings, would be completely soaked by it. so he let his wings down, packed them on his back and felt how they got wet and heavy on the tips.

 

hoseok walked a few steps toward the waterfall and turned around, facing the crowd that had gathered around the lake, looking at him expectantly. it felt really…he couldn’t name how it felt. they all had a vibe of hope, of some kind of relief in them. was it because he was supposedly a  _‘prince of heaven’_  and now that he was ‘ _back home’_  they were happy about it? he still couldn’t bring himself to believe any of this was real. maybe drowning under this golden thing would finally make him wake up from this dream.

 

taking a deep breath, he first sat down and then let his body lay under the surface, resting on the bottom as he closed his eyes shut. he had expected to feel pressure due to lack of oxygen but there was no such feeling. before he could get curious about the reason why he felt so strangely light in the thick waves, his eyes were suddenly wide open, staring into the overwhelming amount of graphical memories that rushed to him left and right. and that was when his chest began hurting. and that was when he completely lost the feeling of a body he was holding on to so dearly. and when he walked out of that lake, he wasn’t the same man anymore. he was an archangel, a prince of heaven, Barachiel.


	4. Four

Barachiel was one of the seven Archangels. The chief of all of the guardian angels that had ever been created since the dawn of time. An angel of blessings. A heavenly prince.

 

 

it’s been thousands of earthly years since he last interfered directly and answered the humans’ prayers. he had so many guardian angels serving him that there was no need for him to get involved. after all, he had far more important tasks to get done.

 

 

that was all until one of his ministers approached him in absolute devastation.

“ Barachiel, please. help me with my mission. “

The Archangel had been utterly surprised. something like this had never happened before. for one of his attending angels to run to him with so much desperation.

“ what is it Sariel? “

“ i’ve been watching over a group of six for several lifetimes now. no matter what i do, their lives always end in painful ways. “ Sariel explained frustrated.

“ my mission had been to guide them into a better path. but i can’t seem to be able to do that. no matter how hard i try, they always end up badly hurt. during their time and in death. their souls are on the verge of vanishing due to the piling cosmic sorrow. “ the angel paused and looked defeated.

“ i’m afraid at this point, only you can be of help to them. “

Sariel was one of the best in his line of work. If this minister was telling him that there was no other way but for him to get his hands on the matter, then he was going to do it without question.

“ let me talk to Joshua. “ Barachiel replied with a reassuring tone, telling his minister to continue watching over them until he took the role.

 

 

Joshua was he who could see god. The only person in direct contact with the creator of all.

“ Barachiel, my friend, what can i do for you? “ the angel greeted him ever so welcoming.

“ There's a mission i request. Sariel’s. “ he said shortly. after all, in heaven, there was not much need for words.

Joshua excused himself to a discussion with god. it wasn’t every day an Archangel was asking to be sent down to earth. it was dangerous. and heaven was in no place to risk a prince of its own for just anyone.

 

“ Barachiel, you were granted the permission. “ Joshua said once he was back and handed him a scroll.

as he was taking the roll, Joshua stopped him. “ beware of humans. earth can be quite tempting. you may be a prince, but you have yet to learn about them. “ and then the scroll was safely in his hands.

“ don’t lose that. it’s the sigil that will allow you to keep your grace well protected if a situation forces you to form a soul and consume a body. “

 

 

and just like that, Barachiel traveled through the gate of heaven, on his way down to earth. To the six boys that didn’t seem to be able to have it easy no matter the number of lifetimes.

He had seen their past. there were lives in which they were all on their own. suffering. and there were ones in which they had each other but other circumstances turned everything to hell for them. one that they couldn’t escape no matter how hard they tried. no matter how hard Sariel had tried.

 

 

their current life couldn’t be explained by any other word chaos. a hopeless one. the earth was a war zone and the six of them were kept as slaves in the enemy’s country. working day and night with little to no food and rest. but hotheaded, they were planning a revolution. one that they hoped would change something. anything, even if it had the smallest effect.

Barachiel only watched them in silence. knowing that he couldn’t do anything for them in this life. that they had to pay for the lives they had taken in the war with their own pain and death. their karma had to be erased for him to be able to guide them in a better way in their next incarnation.

three years, nine months and sixteen days later, came the hour of their death. guns in hand, clothes colored with their flowing red and bodies going cold as their souls left them. but before they were drained and gone completely, Barachiel froze the time.

Traveling from one boy to the other, he parted their lips and put a single petal of a white rose in their mouths. for they could be blessed with god’s mercy in their next chance in living.

 

and then he skipped through time to 1992, to the birth date of the first soul he had the mission to take care of. the boy’s parents named him beautifully: _Hyunwoo._


End file.
